


It’s My Turn to Talk

by SkyLights17



Series: Danganronpa x Reader Imagines [6]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLights17/pseuds/SkyLights17
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Reader
Series: Danganronpa x Reader Imagines [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112594
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	It’s My Turn to Talk

You sighed deeply as you followed after Kazuichi. He was your best friend, but he really got on your nerves sometimes. He was always trailing after Sonia, everywhere she went, and as if that weren’t enough, you were expected to not only keep him in check when he got too creepy, but also listen to his rants about her.

Normally, you were patient, good at keeping your composure and hiding your feelings. That was one of your biggest strengths and biggest weaknesses.

You were good at keeping your emotions in check, which helped you stay out of unnecessary trouble, but you also hid your feelings so well that no one ever really knew how you really felt.

It was a bad habit that left you feeling secluded and lonely more often than you’d like to admit. What made it more frustrating was that you had the ability to tell Kazuichi at any time how you felt, but you just..couldn’t. You choked every time you tried, and you would spend the following weeks hating yourself for not saying anything, until you tried again and failed..again.

It was easier to bottle it up and pretend that you weren’t hurting every time he talked about Sonia, about loving her.

But, your day, to put it simply, had sucked ass. You’d fallen while working on your latest project, cut your leg when your hand slipped while you were carving, and had gone home to change out of your bloody pants only to have some douchebag spill boiling coffee on you as soon as you stepped out of your apartment building.

You hadn’t said anything about it, hadn’t once complained, content to stew in your dark thoughts until school was over and you could leave. You could go out to that little secluded hill just outside of town. You could scream and cry until you felt better. You just needed to make it through one more class. Just one more.

You turned in the direction of your building, mumbling goodbye to Kazuichi as you went. You would normally stroll around with him until your class was about to start, but you couldn’t stand hearing any more about Sonia.

It annoyed you even more because you knew Sonia. You knew how wonderful and kind she was, but you also knew that Kazuichi didn’t love Sonia. He loved Sonia’s status. He loved that she was a princess. You had a feeling that somewhere, deep down, Kazuichi knew he didn’t love Sonia. He was just too much of a coward to admit it, but you had no right to say anything when you were just as cowardly.

You dropped into the first seat you saw, slumping forward until your head rested on the table in front of you. It was still twenty minutes before your class even started, but you didn’t care. You closed your eyes and pushed the thoughts of Kazuichi and Sonia out of your mind.

Just one more class.

You were the first one out the door when the professor dismissed you. You speed walked across campus. If you didn’t get out now, your head might actually explode. The second your car came into view, your heart sank.

Of course it couldn’t be that easy.

You stood there, staring at Kazuichi, who was leaning against the hood of your car. You took a step in his direction, hesitated, then turned on your heel and ran.

Just another failure.

It took you almost an hour to reach the hill you’d planned to visit. The drive was only thirty minutes, but it took twice that if you were walking. You trekked up the hill, stopping once you reached the top. You were tired and out of breath, but the view of the city made it feel worth it.

You looked out at the buildings then tilted your head back. The once blue sky had turned gray, dark clouds swirling above your head.

Just as a tear slid down your cheek, a raindrop hit your forehead. The dam had broken in both senses.

You dropped to the ground as tears spilled down your cheeks. Above you, the raindrops began to fall, hitting your back and splattering onto your clothes.

You didn’t care. The sound of pouring rain drowned out your sobs, allowing you to fool yourself for a little longer that maybe they weren’t yours. The sky seemed to cry with you, wind whipping through the trees as you curled in on yourself.

You lost count of how long you sat there, but eventually, the rain stopped, and the sun began to sink, turning the sky a pretty shade of pink. You stayed there even after your sobs died down to quiet sniffles.

By the time you made it back home, the sun had long since set. You parked your car and trudged up the stairs, shoes squelching with every step. You threw open the door, only to nearly scream when someone lunged at you.

“Where the hell were ya?!”

“Ka-Kazuichi?”

Said boy dragged you inside, and you winced when you saw the tears in his eyes. Kazuichi tried to act like a tough guy, but in reality, he was a wimpy guy with a soft heart.

“We were all worried! Sonia an’ I se-“

“Stop talking about Sonia!”

“Wh-What?”

You couldn’t take it anymore.

“Listen, if ya got in a fight with Sonia, I can he-“

“Kazuichi.”

He immediately stopped when he heard the tone of your voice, staring at you with a look of surprise that quickly morphed into concern.

“I’m not mad at Sonia. I’m mad at myself.”

Kazuichi’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Yourself? Why?”

You were quiet for a long moment, your eyes focused on the ground before you brought your gaze back up to meet his eyes. “I don’t like it when you talk about Sonia.”

“I-Huh?”

“I don’t like it when you say that you love her. I hate it. I hate it so much that my chest gets tight, and my heart aches.”

“I don’t understa-“

“Then just listen! Don’t you get it?! I hate it! I hate the way you look at her! I hate the way you talk about her! Sonia this and Sonia that, I can’t stand it!”

More tears spilled down your cheeks before you could stop them. “I hate it! I hate it so much..because I..”

You thought about all the times you’d spent with Kazuichi. The times you’d laughed together and cried together. The little kitten robot he made you for your birthday one year. It was still sitting on the desk in your room, right beside the picture you’d taken with Kazuichi the day after you graduated from high school. The moments you shared together with your friends. Video games with Hajime and Chiaki. Days spent in the garage, helping Kazuichi and Miu make improvements with K1-B0, or Kiibo as Miu had insisted you call him. Arcane discussions with Gundham. Shopping with Sonia and Peko, who she’d never had the heart to tell Kazuichi were dating. Jamming to whatever new song Ibuki had written. You thought about it all, and you hated how it made your heart feel full to the point it could burst.

“..Because I love you.”

You said it. You finally said it.

Kazuichi openly gaped at you. You couldn’t stop the giddy laugh that bubbled from your throat.

You said it.

Your heart was racing, but it felt so light, like the years of suffering in silence were melting away.

“I love you, Kazuichi, and I won’t take it back. Even if you decide to be with Sonia, even if you meet someone else, I don’t care. That won’t stop me from feeling the way I d-“

There were hands on your face, warm and calloused from years of working with machines. You curled your fingers into pink hair as a pair of lips met your own. Your heart soared and heat rushed to your cheeks.

When Kazuichi pulled away, you surged forward, connecting your mouths again, and after the initial surprise, he melted into it, kissing you back fervently.

“I love you too. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it.” He murmured, running his thumb across your cheek.

You just smiled and leaned into his hand. “It’s okay. We can make up for lost time.”


End file.
